In His Memory
by Phoenix Rises
Summary: When Danno is killed in action, it ripped Grace Williams apart. Now, she is a detective herself & determined to continue in her father's footsteps & has become apart of the new Five-0 Task Force. Father like daughter? Read on to find out.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is a Hawaii Five-O story, and it centers on the gorgeous Grace Williams as an adult, where she has become a cop just like her father. There is also a back story of Danny/Kono, who ended up together and got married. Grace has a fractured relationship with her mother, Rachel and the new governor of Hawaii is none other than Chin Ho Kelly. There is also recurring characters in the new Hawaii Five-O Task Force. This is meant to focus purely on Grace despite all the characters. **

**Side note: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, but god, I wish I did! :D**

**Chapter One**

_June 7__th__, 2018, Honolulu Memorial Park_

_The sound of singular gun shots echoed through the cemetery. Officers dressed in ceremonial uniforms stood in formation, sending off rounds, resonating amongst the sadness and grief of the gathering in the funeral. Seventeen-year-old Grace Williams sat in the front row, across from a grand mahogany coffin. She sat between her step-mother, Kono Williams (nee __Kalakaua) and her birth mother, Rachel Edwards, with her brother James Edwards perched on his mother's knee. Kono had a firm grip on Grace's hand, squeezing it in reassurance as she cried silently, sobs wracking her thin frame. Her "uncles" Chin Ho Kelly and Steve McGarrett sat behind her, listening to the priest's somber voice as he ministered the service. But to Grace, all this was background to her. _

_She sat deathly still, silent tears rolling down her face as she stared at the picture situated in front of the coffin. The smiling face of her father, Detective Danny Williams stared back at her. She felt so empty, like her heart had ripped out of her chest. Memories flooded back to her of her and Danny, and she felt a whole new wave of tears about to fall. A sob racked her body, and she felt her mother place a hand on her leg, and she felt a firm but reassuring hand on her shoulder. Whether it was Steve or Chin's she didn't know, and she didn't really care. _

_When the ceremony was over, she stood with the guests and watched as her father's coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. As she began to realise that she would never see her father again, a memory flashed into her head. She was nine, and about to leave for school. Her father was kneeling down in front of her, in his typical work shirt and tie, his blond hair slicked back in its usual fashion. Just as she was about to leave he said:_

"_Hey, monkey. I want you to remember this always: Danno loves you."_

_Hearing his words in her head, Grace whispered, "Love you too, Danno."_

_Wrapping her arms tightly around her middle, she let a fresh wave of sobs overcome her._

_Walking slowly out of the Memorial Park with her mother's arm wrapped around her, Grace felt fatigued from all the grief and tears that were ripping her apart on the inside. She was silent as she climbed into her mother's car, as her mother strapped her brother James in behind her, even as they drove towards to the wake. _

"_Sweetheart, we need to talk about what we're going to do now," her mother began, her delicate English accent soft._

_Grace slowly turned to look at her mother. "What do you mean, 'do now'?" She found her voice was monotonous, lifeless. _

"_Well, I want you to come live with me, Stan and James." _

"_In Manchester?"_

"_Yes sweetheart. I know that you had your life here with your father and Kono, but you've been through a very traumatic experience, baby. And I think that if you came back to England with me and your brother and Stan, it would make you feel better."_

_Grace stared at her blankly for a few seconds._

"_What do you think, Gracie?" Rachel asked apprehensively. Grace just turned her head and looked out the window. Rachel never spoke again after that._

_When they arrived at the Hilton Waikiki Beach Hotel for the wake, Grace practically bolted from the car, and made her way to the function room that would hold the last remnants of her father's funeral. As soon as she walked through the large doors, she spotted Kono talking to some funeral guests and made her way directly over to her. _

"_Mom__," Grace called as she made her way over. Kono turned and smiled sadly at her step-daughter. She turned and opened her arms and Grace flew into them, hugging her tightly. She didn't want to let go. She felt if she let go of her last memory of her father, her world would come crumbling down around her. _

_She felt Kono kiss the side of her head softly and she pulled away slightly. Grace examined her step-mother's face. Her cheeks were wet from tears and her eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying._

_Kono smiled at her and stroked her step-daughter's cheek, wiping away fresh tears that slid down. "You know you shouldn't call me 'Mom' when your mother is around."_

"_I don't really care, but maybe you're right," Grace answered as her mother walked through the door hand in hand with James. _

"_You know what I think is in order? You, me, the couch and a movie. Sound good?" Kono asked her, attempting a carefree smile. _

"_Sounds perfect," Grace replied quietly, smiling slightly back. She missed spending quality time with her step-mother. It was their way of blocking out the troubles of the world, and both Grace and Kono knew that they were trying to block out an immensely crushing and saddening reality._

_Suddenly, a low gruff voice sounded behind her. "Hey, Gracie."_

_Grace turned and saw her father's best friend and partner, Steve McGarrett. Seeing him made Grace feel better, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Uncle Steve," she breathed, and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and his hand cradle the back of her neck. This simple gesture of affection made Grace feel like she was going to start bawling all over again. Steve had always been like a second father to her. When she was little, if her father was sick, injured or otherwise incapacitated, Steve would always be there to step in; if she had lost him too in the shooting that had killed her father, she didn't know if she could handle it. _

_As she pulled away, Steve said, "I am so sorry again, Grace. I wish there was more I could have done…"_

_Grace knew what he was referring to. She couldn't believe that Steve blamed himself for what had happened to Danny. _

_She shook her head. "No, you did all you could. Don't blame yourself, Uncle Steve. Your cops, not superheroes."_

_Steve looked like he was on the verge of tears; his eyes were glassy. "Well, technically, I'm not a cop, I'm a SEAL."_

_Grace laughed. She was surprised. She didn't think that an action such as laughter was possible on this day of days. "Whatever. The point is, my dad couldn't have had a better partner with him the day he died. I'm glad it was you, Uncle Steve."_

_Steve looked down at her tenderly for a few seconds, and then he said, "You know, I can't believe that I came here to be here for you and comfort you, and you end up comforting me." He laid a hand on her shoulder lightly, a very fatherly gesture. "You truly are your father's daughter."_

_After one more hug, Steve left and was immediately replaced by her other "uncle" Chin Ho. _

"_Hey, kiddo. How're you holding up?" he said after hugging her tightly._

"_I've been better. I just can't wrap my head around that he's gone. Danno's gone." A small sob escaped her lips and Chin immediately encased her in his arms, making soothing sounds and rubbing her back. When the tears stopped, Grace pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Sorry about that. Just ruined your suit and all."_

_Chin shook his head seriously. "No, Grace, don't apologise. You just lost your father two days ago. Your world has been turned in every direction. You cry and scream and curse all you want. I'll even let you ruin all my suits and shirts in the process," he joked. Grace cracked a small smile. _

"_There we go! The famous Williams smile that I love!" Chin smiled widely back. _

"_Thanks Uncle Chin," Grace replied, and hugged him again. _

"_You're welcome, _pepe_," he replied and walked away to talk to Kono._

_Later, Rachel approached her daughter again. "Grace, sweetheart, did you think about what I asked you earlier?"_

"_No not really."_

_Rachel looked affronted. "Well, could you tell what you think regardless?"_

_Grace regarded her mother for a moment and then said, "Okay, let's talk in private." She led her mother out of the room into the foyer outside._

"_To be honest, Mother, I don't think me going to Manchester with you and step-Stan is the best idea," Grace said plainly._

_Clearly, this was not the answer that Rachel had been expecting from her daughter. "And why not?"_

"_Because I want to stay here and live with Kono, and finish my education. And then I'm going to enroll in the Honolulu Police Academy __**(A/N: I don't know if this is the name of the academy, but just run with it.)**__."_

"_You're what?"_

"_After today, I've decided that I want to be like Dad. He died protecting this land and I want to do the same."_

"_Did that _Kono_ put this idea in your head?" said her mother nastily. _

"_What? NO! Of course not! This is something that I want to do."_

"_Grace Isabel Williams, you WILL NOT be doing this. I will not allow my daughter to end up in the ground like my ex-husband." Rachel practically shrieked. _

_Grace scoffed. "And you're going to stop me? You don't even have custody over me anymore! You don't have a say in how I run my life. Danno and Kono did, and now only Kono does."_

"_Damned that! I am your mother! Law does not dictate blood, Grace."_

_Grace shook her head at her mother in disbelief. "I can't believe you! You're acting like he's not even dead, like nothing is wrong. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Grace found herself yelling. _

"_Grace!" _

"_NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED TO BE HERE! WITH HIM!" Grace yelled, letting all her pent up emotion out, her anger and grief over losing her father becoming an emotional bomb directed at her mother. Her anger turned into tears again and Grace broke down. She was sobbing so violently that she sank to her knees into the middle of the foyer. All her screaming seemed to have attracted a small crowd that included Kono, Steve and Chin. _

_Kono glanced at her late husband's ex, who seemed frozen by her daughter's show of grief that she made no move to comfort her. Kono rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Grace, and lifted her onto her feet. Grace clung to her step-mother, crying into her shoulder. She felt Steve on her other side, attempting to calm her. Everyone looked at Rachel, the one person who should have been comforting the teenager. All that could come out of her mouth was:_

"_I should go."_

_With that she turned around and walked out of Grace's life forever._

**Fifteen years later**

"Congratulations, Officer Williams. Or should I say _Detective _Williams."

Thirty-two-year old Grace Williams stood before her commanding officer and accepted her new badge. She did it. She had passed her detective's exam, and had earned the rank of Det. Grace Williams. _This is for you Dad_, she thought smiling.

Saluting her commanding officer, she replied with, "Thank you sir. This is an absolute honour."

He saluted back and smiled back at her. "Well, no time to celebrate. I have the Governor here to see you, offering you a once-in-a-lifetime job."

"The Governor? What is the Governor doing at HPD? Surely his jurisdiction goes a little higher than the hard-working, donut-eating, coffee-slugging seams of the justice system," Grace joked following her commanding officer down a hallway.

He laughed at that. "I'm going to miss you're humour, Grace. You're your father's daughter."

"If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that, I'd be rich."

"No doubt. Anyway, the new Governor asked for you personally."

"I'm sure he did," she smirked knowingly.

When they reached the Commander's office, there were two people waiting in the office for her. One was a man about her age that she didn't recognize, and the other was none other than her Uncle Chin.

"So, Uncle Chin, what do you need?" Grace smiled as she entered the room. "Or should I say, Governor Kelly?"


End file.
